Can We Become Together
by O'Rei'nji Fishcake
Summary: Pundaknya yang tegap, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya itu. Sambil memeluknya, menghirup aroma cit- Hei tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan!/Bagaimana bisa aku berimajinasi tentang bagaimana rasanya berpelukan dengan Senseiku sendiri!/ Apa aku tidak normal?./CHAP 2 UP!/AU,BL,Romance fail orz, mind to read and REVIEW?


Kulit kecoklatan, surai pirang acak-acakan yang begitu pas membingkai wajah manisnya, bola mata safir menawan yang tersembunyi dibalik lensa kacamatanya.

Pundaknya yang tegap, kira-kira bagaimana ya rasanya menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya itu. Sambil memeluknya, menghirup aroma cit-

Hei tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan?!

Aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, baru saja berimajinasi tentang bagaimana rasanya berpelukan dengan Senseiku sendiri?!

Kurasa aku harus berhenti berteman dengan Gaara ataupun Neji.

.

"Can We Become Together?"

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © O'Rei'nji Fishcake

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (maunya =_=)

Warning : AU | BL | YAOI | Bad description | Dominan conversation | OOC | OOC | OOC |Maybe typo(s) or miss word(s) | Nista-Abal abal | My First Fiction |

Do not gain any profit for making this fic.

Well, enjoy!

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Suara bel istirahat bergema di seluruh area Hidden Leave High School.

"All right everyone, finish your homework and see you next time," suara jernih seorang Sensei mengakhiri kelas bahasa Inggrisnya di ruang 2-3.

"See you," jawab semua murid kompak.

Hhhh. Lagi, kenapa akhir-akhir ini setiap kali guru bahasa inggris itu mengakhiri kelasnya ada sebersit perasaan aneh yang muncul di dada Sasuke? Apa ini? Entahlah, Sasuke sendiri kurang mengerti. Rasanya seperti ke-

"Kenapa kau selalu kelihatan kecewa setiap kali Uzumaki-sensei mengakhiri kelasnya?"

Gotcha!

"Apa maksudmu Hyuuga?"

"Hanya menganalisis ekspresi kecilmu secara psikologi." oh ini dia akibatnya jika kau punya sahabat anak dari psikolog hebat macam Neji.

"Hn, minggir aku mau keluar." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya—dengan Neji—dan melenggang keluar kelas, yang sebenarnya hanya berniat kabur dari Neji—sebelum dia habis diadili oleh teori psikologi.

"hah, dasar Uchiha," gerutu Neji pelan.

.

.

Walaupun sosok itu membelakangi Sasuke, tapi ia tahu siapa yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya itu.

"Uzumaki-sensei!" panggilnya kepada sosok didepannya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, si surai pirang menolehkan kepalanya.

"Uchiha-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Senseinya yang berdiri didekat pagar pembatas atap sekolahnya itu. "Hmm, tidak ada, Sensei sendiri?" jawabnya setelah sampai disisi sang Sensei.

"Hanya menikmati angin."

"Alasan yang sangat klasik." Uzumaki-sensei hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pernyataan dari muridnya yang sedikit—atau memang—out of character ini.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau peduli urusan orang lain Uchiha-san." Masih dengan kekehannya dia mengacak-acak rambut emo Sasuke.

"Wow, tenyata rambutmu halus juga ya."

"A-apa maksudmu? Baka!" Hei hei apa ini?! gagap? Seperti bukan seorang Uchiha saja.

"Hei, tidak baik menyebut Senseimu sendiri baka."

"Dobe-sensei!"

"Temee! Kau ini ya, menyebalkan!"

"Hn" oh lihat, dia kembali menjadi Uchiha-yang-cuek sebagaimana mestinya. Dan Uzumaki-sensei hanya melirik kesal kearah muridnya.

Hening sesaat.

"Aku suka angin, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?" satu alis Sasuke terangkat, memandangi Senseinya yang memejamkan mata menikmati angin, rambut pirangnya yang agak panjang menari-nari(?) bersama angin. , apa barusan dia berpikir bahwa Senseinya tampan?

"Entahlah, hanya nyaman saja. Lagipula mungkin gara-gara namaku ada unsur anginnya (Kaze)," jawabnya ngelantur.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, seingatnya nama Sensei-nya ini malah mirip nama makanan, apa hubungannya dengan angin?

"Bukankah nama anda Uzumaki Naruto, Sensei?"

"Ah kau ingat nama kecilku ya ternyata." Naruto tersenyum menatap Sasuke. "Yah, memang, tapi aku punya nama yang lain," lanjutnya.

"Hn? Siapa?"

"It-is-a-sec-cret" Naruto menempalkan telunjuk ke bibirnya dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Hn"

Ding Dong Ding Dong

Kali ini bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Tak Sasuke sangka, hanya ngobrol seperti ini rasanya cepat sekali. Seperti kata Neji di suatu hari(?) jika kau merasa waktumu berjalan sangat cepat di keadaan tertentu, itu artinya kau menikmatinya. Jadi apa itu artinya dia menikmati waktunya bersama senseinya ini?

"Hei, cepat kembali ke kelasmu Uchiha-kun. Kau tidak ingin terlambat di kelasnya Orochimaru-sensei kan?"

"Hn." Dan Sasuke mulai menuruni anak tangga, sebelum menoleh kearah Senseinya yang tersenyum sangat manis dan melambaikan tangan kearahnya—membuat satu lagi perasaan aneh yang muncul dihatinya.

.

.

Hujan turun dipertengahan musim semi, dan sialnya aniki tercinta Sasuke dengan seenaknya mengatakan hari ini tak bisa menjemputnya. 'Baka aniki!' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Aniki itu selalu saja hadir dan tak hadir di saat yang tak tepat. Oh, dan yang membuat Sasuke sebal adalah gerombolan para gadis yang berebut mengajaknya pulang-berpayungan-bersama dari tadi. Sial! Siapa saja tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini!

Grep

Doanya terkabul, sebuah tangan besar menarik lengannya dan membawanya menjauh. Oh Kami-sama, engkau memang sungguh sangat baik hati.

"I'm so sorry girls, but Sasuke has business with me. Bye bye." senyum hangat yang dilemparkan sosok-yang-menyeret-Sasuke kepada gadis-gadis itu membuat mereka histeris. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ah jangan lupakan kalau Senseinya ini merupakan salah satu guru yang terkenal seantero Hidden Leave High Scool. Memang siapa yang tahan dengan wajah manisnya satu ini? itu pendapat Gaara.

Naruto tetap berjalan sambil menggandeng—yang menurut Sasuke menyeret—tangan si raven sampai mereka tiba di basement sekolah, fasilitas ini ada karena kebanyakan guru maupun murid banyak yang membawa kendaraan ke sekolah.

"Hei Sensei sampai kapan anda mau menyeretku seperti ini?"

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangan Sasuke. "Woah sorry Uchiha-kun, aku tak sadar." Jawabnya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hn"

"Nah, sudah sampai sini, kenapa tak sekalian kau pulang bersamaku saja? Tak ada yang menjemputmu kan?"

"Hn?"

"Eh, itu tapi kalau kau tak keberatan, soalnya aku bawa motor."

Sambil mengedikkan pundaknya Sasuke menjawab, "Okey." Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa dia mudah saja menerima ajakan orang didepannya ini dan membiarkan Senseinya menyeretnya—menariknya—lagi kearah motornya.

Sebuah MV Agusta F4CC berwarna hitam dengan aksen orange cerah terpakir manis didepannya. Dia sempat mendengar percakapan—gosip—kalau Uzumaki-Sensei itu kaya. Tapi tak ia sangka, dia sampai punya salah satu dari seri MV Agusta yang limited edition begini.

Si surai pirang melepas jas abu-abu yang sedari tadi membalut kemeja orange gelap dibaliknya kemudian melemparkan kepada Sasuke.

"Pakai. Hari ini kau tak membawa Jas sekolahmu kan?"

"Hn" tanpa penolakan Sasuke memakainya, aroma tubuh Naruto yang menempel di jas tersebut tercium oleh Sasuke, harum citrus yang segar.

Naruto kemudian menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, melepas dasi hitam dan memasukkan kedalam tas slempangnya—yang anti air—, membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya, melepaskan kacamata yang selalu dipakainya kemudian memasukkan dengan hati-hati kedalam tasnya.

Puk. Tanpa Sasuke sadari sang Sensei memakaikan sebuah helm ke kepalanya, membuat wajahnya serta Senseinya berhadapan sangat dekat. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

Oniks bertemu safir.

Melihat langsung kedalam iris biru Senseinya tanpa kacamata yang biasa menghalangi, untuk sesaat membuat jantung sang Uchiha muda berdesir dan tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

Klik, bunyi helm yang terkancing dengan benar berbunyi. "Nah sudah terpasang dengan benar." Ujar sang Sensei sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sasuke yang tertutup helm.

"A-aku bi-sa melakukannya sendiri, Dobe!" Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya yang serasa panas. Tolong jangan bilang kalau wajahku memerah seperti gadis saat ini.

"Apa sih Teme! Aku kan hanya membantumu, dan jangan memanggilku seperti itu, aku ini Senseimu!"

"Hn" Sasuke masih tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aah, sudahlah, ini pakai" Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagasi kecil motornyanya dan melemparkan—lagi—benda itu ke Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bawa jas hujan satu stel, pakai saja," ujar Naruto santai.

"Aku tak mau dicap sebagai guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan muridnya naik motor hujan-hujanan lalu sakit. Dan Aku tidak menerima segala jenis penolakan," lanjutnya lagi karena melihat Sasuke membuka mulutnya seperti ingin menentang.

Naruto buru-buru memasang helm full-facenya yang berwarna orange beraksen hitam—entah kenapa dia selalu membawa dua helm, jaga jaga, katanya—dan memutar sepedanya.

Naruto sedikit terkikik oleh pemandangan didepannya. Sasuke dengan jasnya yang sedikit kebesaran, dan dilapisi oleh stelan jas hujan tembus pandang yang kedodoran. Imut, pikir Naruto.

"Oke Uchiha-kun, sekarang tugasmu menunjukkan arah jalah kerumahmu."

"Hn."

Dan dengan cepat Naruto menjalankan motornya menembus hujan. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada dua pasang mata mengawasi dari kejauhan.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Sasuke pelan saat memasuki rumahnya, diikuti oleh sosok pemuda lain yang lebih tua darinya.

"Okaerinasai Sasu-astaga!" kalimat Mikoto terpotong karena melihat sosok dibelakang Sasuke yang basah kuyup dan berantakan.

Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat kepada wanita paruh baya yang diyakininya sebagai Ibu dari sang murid, mengingat fisiknya yang sangat mirip Sasuke—kecuali rambutnya tentu saja "Sumimasen, gomenne saya yang mengajak Sasuke hujan-hujanan seperti ini."

"Bukan seperti itu Kaa-san, Sensei hanya mengantarku karena Aniki bilang ia sibuk dan tak bisa menjemputku."

Mikoto tersenyum mengerti. "Ah jadi anda Senseinya ya. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Sasuke. Mari masuk."

"Gomen jadi merepotkan anda Uchiha-san," jawab Naruto sedikit kikuk.

"Ah seharusnya saya yang bilang seperti itu," balas Mikoto lembut.

.

.

2 jam sudah Naruto duduk di kamar Sasuke, Mikoto dan Sasuke tak membiarkannya pulang karena hujan masih turun dengan setianya. Dia sudah selesai mengganti bajunya dengan stelan training hitam kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Dan daritadi dia hanya berkutat dengan novel bahasa Inggris yang dia temukan di rak buku muridnya itu—jangan tanya kenapa Naruto tahan membaca novel tebal beratus halaman, apalagi berbahasa inggris, sudah ada warning OOC-nya diatas—sedangkan Sasuke berkutat dengan tugas sekolahnya.

"Uzumaki-sensei"

Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut, "Ya Sasuke? Ada kesulitan?"

Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya lagi "Eh, ah ti-tidak" jawabnya salah tingkah. Sial! Kenapa ia selalu saja kehilangan kontrol emosi saat bersama dengan Senseinya ini, pikir Sasuke frustasi.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan heran, kemudian melepas kacamatanya dan merangkak naik ke ranjang—Sasuke duduk di ranjang, Naruto duduk dilantai berkarpet tebal dan bersandar ke ranjang—dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke. Tuk. Telunjuknya terulur menyentuh dahi Sasuke, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Hei, kau sudah sibuk dengan tugas-tugas itu sejak 2 jam lalu, istirahatlah"

"Anda juga sedari tadi membaca novel itu kan Uzumaki-sensei"

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian merapikan buku-buku dan meletakkannya di meja. "Membaca novel berbeda dengan mengerjakan tugas Sasuke, dan kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, santai saja."

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur queen size biru tua milik Sasuke, kemudian menepuk-nepuk bantal kosong disebelahnya. "Sini, rebahkan kepalamu disini"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya bingung. Lengan besar itu menariknya, memaksanya untuk berbaring disebelah Naruto. Naruto berbaring menyamping, menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "I'm tired Sasuke, may i take a rest just for a while?"

Sasuke masih diam sampai salah satu lengan kokoh Naruto menumpangi dadanya. "Aku anggap itu ya" ujarnya lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Sasuke masih diam, sementara jantungya berdetak dengan frekuensi lebih cepat dan cepat. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas karena udara hangat yang berasal dari alat pernafasan Naruto menerpa mukanya. Apa ini? Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?. Kenapa detak jantungku cepat begini? Oh Tenang Sasuke, tenang Sasuke, mungkin kau hanya kelelahan, ya kelelahan. Kau hanya butuh istirahat, dan tidur. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama dia akhirnya menyusul Naruto ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam ketika Naruto terbangun dan mendapati ada seseorang yang bergelung dipelukannya. Kemudian ia sadar kalau dia masih berada di kediaman Uchiha. Ia bangkit dengan sangat perlahan, berusaha tidak membangunkan anak didiknya itu. Kemudian mengambil tasnya dan berjingkat-jingkat keluar dari kamar Sasuke sesudah ia meninggalkan sebuah catatan diatas meja.

Ia turun kelantai satu dan menemukan Ibu Sasuke di ruang keluarga menonton TV dan mengobrol dengan seorang pemuda, yang dia tebak sebagai kakak Sasuke. "Ah Sensei," sapa kakak Sasuke yang sadar lebih dulu ada seseorang dibelakang mereka.

"Gomenne, tadi saya ketiduran." Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Daijobu, pasti anda kelelahan Sensei." Jawab Mikoto dengan ramah.

Kakak Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Naruto. "Itachi" ucapnya singkat.

"Oh, ah Naruto" ucap Naruto lalu menjabat tangan Itachi.

"Anda kelihatan masih muda Sensei, berapa umur anda?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Tahun ini 22 Itachi-san. bagaimana dengan Anda?"

"Oh aku setahun lebih tua darimu, kau hebat ya masih muda sudah menjadi guru di SMA terkenal seperti itu"

Naruto hanya nyengir dipuji seperti itu. "Ah, biasa saja Itachi-san. Emm, kurasa aku harus pamit pulang sekarang."

"Eh, tak makan malam dulu Sensei?"

"Ah terimakasih Uchiha-san, tapi saya rasa saya harus pulang, mumpung hujannya sudah terang."

"Bajumu sepertinya masih basah Naruto-san, kau bisa pakai training itu saja. Biar besok Sasuke yang mengembalikannya padamu." ujar Itachi santai.

"Ya, terimakasih Itachi-san, kalau begitu saya pamit. Maaf merepotkan." Naruto membungkuk hormat sebentar dan dibalas oleh Mikoto serta Itachi.

"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Sensei"

Setelah mengantar Naruto kedepan pintu, Itachi kembali duduk di sebelah Ibunya. "Kaa-san" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa Kaa-san merasa sangat familiar dengan wajahnya Naruto-san itu tadi?"

"Ah, ternyata kau juga berpikir sama denganku Itachi-kun. Ya, rasanya wajahnya sangat tak asing lagi."

"Rasanya dia mirip dengan salah satu teman Tou-san"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Aku lupa namanya hehe"

Mikoto mencubit kecil hidung Itachi "Dasar," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Ratusan cahaya lampu yang terpancar bagaikan bintang darat membuat pemandangan malam Manhattan terlihat sangat menakjubkan dari balkon penthouse di The Plaza Hotel. Sesosok pria paruh baya tengah menatap pemandangan kota dibawahnya dari atas balkon, tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah kaki gelas berisikan red wine. Tak lama suara langkah kaki seorang gadis terdengar dan berhenti beberapa meter di belakang sang pria, terlihat sebuah map tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang kuinginkan?" tanya pria itu kepada gadis di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuan, ini semua data yang anda inginkan." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati pria didepannya, menyerahkan map coklat digenggamannya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Pria paruh baya tersebut meletakkan gelas wine-nya di pagar balkon, membuka map yang diterimanya dan melihat semua file didalamnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya ketika selesai membaca file-file yang ada, senyumnya melebar ketika melihat beberapa lembar foto yang menampilkan seorang pemuda yang sama disetiap foto dengan aktifitas yang berbeda-beda—yang tak sadar jika selama ini ada yang mengambil gambarnya diam-diam.

Sosok pria paruh baya tersebut terkikik pelan, menghilangkan beberapa kerutan di wajahnya yang tampan. "Bocah itu menjadi pengajar bahasa Inggris? Menggelikan," ujarnya riang.

"Apa langkah yang akan anda ambil selanjutnya?"

"Oh ayolah, tak bosankah kau bersikap sangat formal begitu terhadapku?"

Gadis didepannya menjajarkan tubuhnya dengan pria di depannya, kemudian bersendeku di pagar balkon. Setelah menghela nafas panjang dia berkata lagi, "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tou-san?"

Pria itu tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata, "2 minggu lagi, tepat setelah pertemuan puncak perdangan selesai, segera siapkan semuanya dan pergi temui dia."

"Baik." Jemari gadis itu mengambil salah satu foto yang terdapat didalam map yang memperlihatkan sosok berambut pirang acak acakan dengan mata sebiru langit cerah tengah tersenyum kepada murid-murid SMA didepannya. Seringai lebar muncul di wajah cantiknya. "Tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto sayang."

.

.

.

Apa ini? Apa ini? Apa iniiiii? Cerita aneh apa iniiii? *cakar pojokan tembok*

Ah gomen, haloo saya author baru disini, nama saya Rei~ mau panggil R aja juga boleh *grin*

Saya pecinta NaruSasu ataupun SasuNaru, yang akhirnya nemu(?) site ini(FFN) dan rasanya saya sangat sangat bahagia ternyata banyak Fujoshi pecinta SasuNaruSasu di FFN, awalnya saya jadi SL disini *ditampol* tapi saya sudah insap beneraaan! dan setelah baca beberapa karya senpai-senpai saya jadi ingin menulis cerita saya sendiri, tapi setelah melihat tulisan diatas rasanya saya malah menistai tokoh-tokoh Naruto OTL...

Maaf juga untuk englishnya yang amburadul orz gomen gomen gomen

Jadi jadi jadi, apakah menurut senpai fiction ini pantas untuk dilajutkan?

Fiction ini masih morat-marit(?) dan sangat membutuhkan perbaikan, jadi adakah yang bersedia menekan tombol review dibawah?

Review, concrit, comment sangat sangat dibutuhkan, kalau ga ninggalin jejak padahal baca, saya kutuk jadi ton-ton! *dicemplungin ke tong sampah*

Sekali lagi, mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai *bows*

Ah, dan salam kenal minna-san. Jaa Ne! :)

.

.

.


End file.
